Frozen Slumber
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Cinderella Johan. Johan is a prince trapped in a frozen slumber, awakened by Prince Juudai. AU Spiritshipping JohanxJuudai


This one is for whoever asked for a sequel to Cinderella Johan. Well, you got the next best thing: Something entirely close to it. I do not own anything. I also want to apologize for all the words I used for describing stuff...whatever.

* * *

Long, long ago, there was a prince named Johan, from the Andersen Royal bloodline. His father and mother adored him, as he was an only child. All the girls adored him, his alluring emerald eyes, and thick, soft teal hair. His life seemed almost perfect.

However, no one can have a perfect life. When Johan turned sixteen, he and his mother were both hit by a terrifying disease that was sweeping the country. Johan just barely survived, his mother did not. Paranoid, Johan's father placed him under a spell that would put him in a deep sleep for fifty years.

But now, the Andersen family had no heir. A ruler of a nearby kingdom, Giese, saw this opportune moment. He took over the palace easily, adding to his dark empire.

Johan probably would've woken up and reclaimed the throne without a moment's notice hadn't Giese found the boy in his resting place. The ruler had found Johan as the renovations to the Andersen palace were being made. With his hands clutched around his family's Rainbow Chrystal heirloom sword, his teal hair around the rainbow jewel held in place on his forehead held in place by a silver wire, and his face so blissfully peaceful, Prince Johan became one of Giese's odd...obsessions. Giese was so obsessed that, in fact, he became worried that when Johan awoke, he would not only retake the throne, but he would fall in love with someone. So, he ordered his royal mystics to freeze Johan in his sleep for all eternity.

And there Johan lay, totally dead to the world and the fact that his family's great palace had been taken over. Giese expected it to stay that way...

...But he hadn't counted on a visiting prince, Juudai Yuuki.

* * *

It was the dead of winter. Juudai Yuuki, prince of the country Academia, was visiting at the former Andersen palace on terms of a peace treaty with Giese's country.

Juudai was a year older that Johan at the time he was frozen. He had thick brown hair, amber eyes, and a smile that charmed all the girls. The prince was kind and caring, everything that Giese wasn't.

And everything that Johan used to be.

"Wow, this palace is so amazing!" The brunette prince complimented as he followed his guide.

"Yes, well Lord Giese had many renovations made after he took the palace." His guide commented.

"Hm..." Juudai stopped and looked at a large portrait hanging in the hall. "Who are they?" He gestured to the portrait on the wall, one of the Andersen family.

"Oh, that is the Andersen family. This palace was theirs. From left to right, they are Lukas Andersen, his wife Maria, and their son Johan. They are all deceased."

Juudai's brown eyes locked onto Johan's painted emerald orbs. But what else? It was if he was trying to tell Juudai something through the portrait. Juudai grew suspicious. "How did they all die?"

The guide faltered. "Um...Johan and his mother both died of a terrible disease when the boy was sixteen. Johan's father died of old age about a year after Lord Giese took over."

This made Juudai even more suspicious. Why didn't Johan's father simply remarry? Was he too broken up over his wife and son's deaths? Furthermore, Johan looked too strong and healthy in the portrait to be taken over by a disease, no matter how terrible.

He needed to do a little midnight investigating.

* * *

That night, Juudai crept out of his room, wrapped in his red cape and a scarf, carrying a lantern. Juudai had slept in his clothes for this mission, seeing as his black jacket and black pants were warmer than his red silk pj's. As he was passing the Andersen family portrait, he stopped. Holding up his lantern, Juudai inspected Johan's facial features once more. His eyes seemed sadder, and his smile had faltered. Had they...?

Frowning, Juudai looked at the painting closer. The guide said Johan's father had died of old age shortly after Giese took over the palace. Juudai estimated by his features that Lukas Andersen was around thirty when the portrait was made, his wife Maria possibly a few years younger, and Johan about fourteen years old. He did the math...two years later until Johan and his mother died, and then ten years later, Giese took over the palace. Plus one year...

Lukas Andersen was about forty-one when he "died of old age"! He was too young. That one flaw was all Juudai needed to confirm his suspicions about Johan. Giese was keeping him in the dark.

Now Juudai's little midnight escapade had turned into a mission to find Johan, wherever Giese was keeping him. Stepping lightly down the stairs, Juudai crossed the hall to a single door, isolated among all the others. The door was made out of dark cherry wood, the handle made of silver. Juudai bent down to the handle to see it was tarnished, with many fingerprints. The lock had long ago been broken, and no one had bothered to fix it.

"There's something important in this room." He whispered. Juudai grasped the handle and swung the door open.

In the middle of the room was a bed dressed with white silk sheets, white velvet blankets, and white satin pillows. Laying on the bed, sword clutched in his hands, was Johan Andersen, sleeping peacefully despite the absolutely freezing room.

"Oh my..." Juudai gasped. He closed the door and hurried over to the lost Andersen prince. He stared down at the undisturbed teen, his heart pounding and his face flushing. "Johan...Johan Andersen.."

Breathless, Juudai sat down on the bed next to the frozen, sleeping prince. "How...wonderful." The prince in reality was more tantalizing than in any old portrait. "So this is where Giese has kept you all this time. How cruel." Juudai could feel his eyes lower and a dazed smile as he watched Johan sleep, dead to the world. Leaning forward, the brunette pressed his lips gently to Johan's in a slow, chaste kiss. The sudden heat warmed Johan and woke him up from the frozen sleep in a slow, hypnotic cloak. Putting his sword to the side, the prince wound his arms around Juudai's neck, pulling the other teen closer. Juudai sighed and pulled away to look at Johan staring at him with his wide, emerald eyes.

Juudai studied the blunette's face, finding the right words. "You're beautiful."

Johan smiled at him. "So are you. But tell me, who are you?" His voice was a feminine-sounding tenor that washed over Juudai like high tide.

Juudai sat up, staring deep into the prince's eyes. He wore no cloak, only a sleeveless blue blazer, a fancy white shirt, and black pants. The confused look on Johan's face made him look so sweet, it was all the brunette prince could do to not jump on him and kiss those cold lips again. "I am Prince Juudai Yuuki of Academia. We both know that you are Johan Andersen, but what you don't know is that the palace has been taken over by a ruler named Giese."

Johan stared at Juudai, tears springing to his eyes. "No, this isn't possible." The tears froze on his face, and Juudai wiped them away. Whipping off his cloak, he draped it over Johan. "Here here, don't cry. I'll take you away from this cold place. You can live with me in my palace. Would you like that?"

Johan's eyes grew wider, and he smiled. "Really? You would do that for me?" Juudai nodded. "Oh, thank-you Juudai!" He grabbed the other prince in a hug, but then stopped. "It's so cold... Why?" A shiver wracked his body.

Juudai shook his head. "It's cold in this room, colder than the rest of the palace in winter. I don't know. But tomorrow, you don't have to worry about that. I promise to come for you." Johan nodded and watched him leave. He picked up his sword again and resumed his position, stowing Juudai's cloak under the bed.

* * *

The next day at sunset, Giese went back to his secret room with his secret prince. Juudai saw this and tried to follow close behind. Quickly, Giese opened the door, closed it, and walked over to the bed. Looking down, he smiled wickedly at the sleeping prince.

"My Johan. No one will take you from me." He placed his hand on the prince's leg, startling him awake. "Johan! You're...you're awake." Johan shrieked as Giese snatched at his arm, tossing the sword aside.

"Who-who are you?" The blunette whimpered as Giese leered at him.

"I am Giese. The one who took over your palace, killed your father, and froze you in this sleep forever!" Johan yelped as the man grabbed him and pinned him down.

"Let me go!" The prince flailed and kicked at Giese, but his legs were weak from not being used for years. Giese laughed.

"And now you are mine, all mine!" The ruler leaned forward and roughly took Johan's lips. Johan screamed until he was hoarse, but it did no good. Giese had whipped off his blazer and was unfastening the buttons on his white shirt. _Juudai, please, save me!_

A silver sword crossed between Giese and Johan, sending the former flying onto his back. Johan gasped. "Oh, Juudai!"

Amber eyes sparking angrily, Juudai held his sword at Giese's neck. "Let Johan go. He's coming to live with me."

Giese looked from Johan to Juudai. "Sweet Johan, you wouldn't leave me, would you? After all I've done for you?"

Johan shook his head. "You haven't done anything for me, Giese. You killed my father, took over the palace, and froze me in eternal sleep. I have nothing to be thankful for from you."

Juudai fetched Johan's sword and blazer, picking up his own cloak from under the bed. "Let's go, Johan." He picked up the trembling prince bridal-style and carried him out of the room.

Out of the palace.

And into a new life.

As they were traveling to Academia, Juudai leaned over and whispered in Johan's ear: "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Johan shook his head tearfully. "Good." Juudai placed a swift kiss on Johan's cheek. "What a cruel ruler. I hope he rots."

* * *

Juudai brought Johan home to Academia, to his palace. There, Johan was immediately treated by skilled doctors and mystics to strengthen his legs once again. The bond between Johan and Juudai grew stronger, a magnetic attraction that had started as soon as emerald locked with amber.

Juudai was always there for Johan, especially when it mattered the most...

There was a gentle rapping noise at Juudai's bedroom door one night. Juudai got up and shuffled over to the door and opened it to see a shaking Johan, trembling in his light green pj's, supporting himself on the doorway. Juudai gasped. "Johan! What's wrong?" He moved forward and wrapped Johan in his arms. "What happened?"

The blunette prince sobbed and hiccuped. "Giese..." He placed a hand over his heart. "He...he..." The prince broke into loud sobs and buried into Juudai's chest. "I...I was so scared!"

Juudai frowned. That monster would pay for traumatizing his prince to the point of mental breakdown.

A loud sob broke Juudai from his thoughts, and he turned back to Johan. "He's not going to hurt you." Sweeping Johan up in his arms, the brunette carried him over to the bed. "You'll sleep with me tonight." The two lay down, Johan wrapping his arms around Juudai's neck, pulling them closer together.

"I'll protect you, always." Johan got to hold up his end of the promise on the first day of spring.

It was early morning, and Juudai was fast asleep. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as the door opened. A smiling Johan poked his head into the room and tiptoed over to Juudai's bedside.

"Juudai." The blunette whispered sweetly into his companion's ear.

"Hmm..." Juudai rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

Frowning, Johan yanked the covers off Juudai, causing the other prince to fall on the floor with a yelp.

Johan snickered. "Rise and shine!" He sat on the edge of Juudai's bed, smiling at the brunette.

Groaning, Juudai rubbed his head. "Who are you to-" He stopped as he looked up at a smiling Johan. "JOHAN!" Juudai glomped him and tackled him to the floor. "I can't believe it! You can walk!"

Johan laughed. "Yes, I can! I just got up to get some water last night, and I realized that I could walk."

Smiling, Juudai grasped the hem of Johan's shirt and hiked it up to expose his midriff. Johan gasped and blushed as Juudai placed a hand over his stomach.

Their eyes met. "You're warm." Juudai chuckled. "This is a miracle."

The two princes sat up in each other's arms, sharing the moment.

"Juudai...I owe you my life. You saved me from Giese, a terrible frozen sleep, and gave me a new life. I love you for this." Johan rested his forehead against Juudai's. "May I...give something back to you?"

Juudai nodded. "I rescued you out of love. It's whatever you want, Johan."

Taking a deep breath, Johan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Juudai's in a sweet, tender kiss. Juudai gasped and smiled. He took control of the kiss and nibbled gently on Johan's lower lip. Johan's moaned softly as he let Juudai enter his mouth. His breath hitched as Juudai's tongue traced his mouth. Juudai pulled away from the kiss and latched his mouth onto Johan's neck, nibbling gently. The blunette gasped and closed his eyes, his fingers finding a place in Juudai's thick brown hair. It felt wonderful, like Juudai was washing away what Giese had left behind long ago.

Juudai pulled away, a thin trail of saliva leading from his lips down to Johan's neck. He smiled. "My beautiful Johan."

Johan smiled. "My hero Prince Juudai."

Amber eyes locked with emerald, and the princes kissed once more, just like when Juudai awakened Johan from that frozen slumber.

* * *

What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Think that I'm using too many question marks? I wrote this in one night! A new record!


End file.
